


Stress Relief

by weakinteraction



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Lorraine's perspective on her encounter with Delphine.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misswriterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/gifts).

Delphine is stress relief, Lorraine tells herself, nothing more.

Berlin is even more tense than she'd expected -- from what her sources told her; from her briefings, official and unofficial; hell, from listening to the news for ten seconds. Lorraine is on edge after a few hours here.

Delphine, though, has been living it. Day in, day out. For months. When her body trembles on top of Lorraine, when her cunt spasms over and over again around her fingers, the release of tension isn't just sexual.

After it's over, she lies awake, staring up at the bright lights in the ceiling. Delphine sleeps next to her.

She realises that something has happened. Somewhere in the middle of fucking, she has upgraded Delphine's status from "stress relief" to "potential asset".

It's not an unreasonable idea. Satchel's network doesn't have as much penetration into the DGSE as she would like. Delphine is scared, out of her depth -- Kurzfeld wasn't wrong about any of that, whatever level his comment was supposed to be on -- but she's not without potential. Given a chance, given proper encouragement, Delphine could get a lot better.

Lorraine lets her mind wonder about what form that encouragement could take. It's a long time since she trained anyone, as spy or as sub. The hardest part of her cover in London is keeping that side of herself strictly controlled. But with Delphine ... The two would blur together perfectly.

Escape and evasion training, with an emphasis on the "escape" part. The bondage becoming more elaborate each time. She imagines playing idly with Delphine's exquisite clit as she struggles against her bonds, maybe even eating her out, her thighs spread lewdly wide by the manacles attached to her legs. Fuck, that would be hot, the sight of her exactly as she had been just now when they were fucking.

And rewards, of course, when she'd done well. Watching her face as she was finally allowed to come. She'd seen a distorted hint of it in the reflection in the ceiling earlier; the gratitude, almost awe. Lorraine had known, even as she'd driven her past the point of no return, that Delphine almost wanted her to prolong things, delay them, maybe even deny her the orgasm altogether. Some people just wanted it that way, to surrender their control to someone else.

Perfect for an asset, as long as they kept themselves under control the rest of the time. And the encouragement she could provide there too ... Delphine's ass would surely turn a most delightful shade of red if she ever had to issue correction.

It's only as she's about to come that Lorraine realises she's been stroking herself to the thoughts, the scent of Delphine's just fucked body still in her nostrils only adding to the sensations.

Finally, she falls asleep.

* * *

When she wakes, Delphine is curled like a cat against her, still sleeping. Lorraine tries to disentangle herself, but by the time her arm is free, Delphine is awake, kissing her again.

"You have to go," Lorraine says shortly.

Delphine pouts.

"I have things to do," Lorraine explains. "There's--" Where to begin? _An immense clusterfuck probably already in progress? An enormous conspiracy that I haven't yet decided whether to inveigle you into?_ "Things I have to deal with."

"I could help you," Delphine says.

"No, you couldn't," Lorraine says. She's not trying to be harsh. It's the truth. But the look on Delphine's face--

_Watch yourself,_ she tells herself.

"Do you have to start straightaway?" Delphine says. "I could--"

Lorraine puts a finger to her lips. She can see the eagerness, there, see just how easily she could do everything she imagined last night, and Delphine would only come begging for me. It doesn't matter exactly what Delphine was about to suggest; Lorraine knows that what she really wants is to give her anything, everything.

"I need to do a little prep work," she says.

"And I can help with that?"

"After a fashion."

She sits down at the desk, pulls out the file on Percival.

Delphine follows. Doesn't need to be told; after glancing at the file for just long enough to be able to tell herself she's just doing this as part of her job, Delphine slinks underneath the desk.

Lorraine reads as Delphine kisses her inner thighs, alternating from one leg to the other, gradually getting closer to her cunt. In other circumstances, she'd punish her for the teasing, but she's actually glad of the ability to concentrate.

Soon, though, she's concentrating on something completely different: the feel of Delphine's tongue, lapping at her clit, the sound of her ragged breathing. Lorraine puts both hands on the back of Delphine's head -- not too hard, just firm enough to make sure she knows who's in charge here -- and Delphine practically mewls into her cunt.

"Use your fingers," Lorraine says, tangling her own fingers in Delphine's hair.

Tentatively at first, then more firmly, Delphine slides a finger inside her. Lorraine pulls her head closer, so that Delphine's teeth are grazing against her mound.

"Yesss," Lorraine says. "Just like that; keep going."

Delphine does, her tongue circling Lorraine's clit, her fingers pistoning in and out of her, not varying her rhythm at all from the one that Lorraine has set.

Oh fuck, she would be so very trainable, wouldn't she?

When she comes, it's with the idea burned into her brain of sending Delphine away from here with a dildo inside her. Such a pity that she doesn't have one available.

It's self-indulgent of her to imagine every morning could be like this. That could never happen. And even though she could , in the cold light of day.

Things are changing, that's clear enough. Not because of any great masterstroke by one of the various rival agencies, but an entire generation rising up against the way they have been forced to live. East Germany is a pressure cooker, about to explode. Or maybe, she thinks darkly, a reactor core approaching critical mass, about to spread radioactive fallout everywhere. If the List gets out, that's exactly what it will be like as far as the intelligence agencies are concerned. And she herself will be the most radioactive of all.

She realises with sudden clarity that she doesn't want Delphine to get caught in the fallout.

But as she kisses her goodbye, she thinks that it may already be too late.


End file.
